How Lumpus Got His Groove Back
by DisneyBlue02
Summary: This is the story of Scoutmaster Lumpus and his nephew Alan. Little does Lumpus know that Alan is at Camp Kidney to help him become an overachiever. But will he succeed, and with Jelly Cabin's help? NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Editing in-progress.
1. It Began With a Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo in anyway. All rights are reserved for Cartoon Network and the other companies that involve Camp Lazlo. I DO, however, own the characters I made up for this story.

This is the story of how a new Bean Scout changed Scoutmaster Lumpus' life for the better. It all begins with a letter.

**How Lumpus Got His Groove Back**

by DisneyBlue02

It was Sunday morning at Camp Kidney. Scoutmaster Lumpus was sitting at his desk in his office, looking through his mail.

"Junk, bill, junk, bill, junk," he said as he flipped letter after letter. "Junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, bill, letter from my brother, junk, bill, bill, ju-"

Lumpus stopped. He took a minute to think. "Letter from my brother?" he shouted excitedly as he dropped all but one of his letters on the floor. Lumpus loved his little brother. They always got along very well when they were kids. His name was Stuart Q. Lumpus. He was happily married to a lovely caribou named Karen and had three well-behaved children. Scoutmaster Lumpus always loved to visit them after Camp Kidney was closed for the rest of the year. Somehow, their company always gave him a positive look on life. It was like he was under a spell, and he liked it. He was so happy to get another letter from him. He opened the envelope and excitedly read the letter.

"_My Dearest Brother Algonquin,_

_I've got some exciting news for you. Alan is finally old enough to go to camp. He was thinking of going to Camp Kidney since you're the scoutmaster and he loves having you around. He says he really misses you while you're working at Camp Kidney and wants to see you more. We'll be sure to pack everything he needs for Summer Camp. Karen and I hope you and all the others at Camp Kidney will be hospitable with Alan once he's there. We're counting on you to be there for him whenever he needs you. Have fun with Alan._

_With love,_

_Stuart"_

This made Scoutmaster Lumpus' heart sink. When he was a kid, he had a hard time at Camp Kidney, and he was afraid it would be the same for Alan. Just then, Slinkman walked in.

"Good morning, sir," he said with a smile.

"Oh," said Lumpus as he turned his attention to his assistant, "Good morning, Slinkman. I didn't see you come in."

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Oh, nothing," Lumpus said sadly, "I just got another letter from my brother."

Slinkman was puzzled. "Sir, you love getting letters from Stuart," he said, "You've been close to each other since you were kids. Why would a letter from him get you to be so sad?"

Lumpus gave a long, sad sigh. "Stuart said that Alan's old enough to come here to Camp Kidney and be a bean scout," he said quietly.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Slinkman, "You should be happy to hear that your nephew's at an eligible age to come here."

"I know, Slinkman, I know," said the scoutmaster, "But do you remember how hard it was for me to be a bean scout?"

Slinkman just nodded slowly, remembering how the other scouts used to pick on him, annoy him, and call him names.

"I'm just afraid it'll be the same for Alan," continued Scoutmaster Lumpus, "I don't want him to go through the same treatments I did."

Slinkman walked up to Lumpus and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said, "You're his favorite uncle, and I'm sure you'll do fine."

Lumpus' eyes widened a little. "You really think so, Slinkman?" he asked, thoughtfully.

"I know so, sir," said Slinkman, "Besides, if Alan ever **does** get in a tough spot, you'll be there to help him, won't you?"

Lumpus thought for a while. He loved his nephew like the son he never had, and he wanted what was best for him. If that was ever going to happen, Lumpus would have to stay by his side the whole time he was there. But then again, Alan was very mature for his age, so he'd know what to do if anyone hurt his feelings. Even so, he knew when to ask an adult for help, so Lumpus didn't need to worry anymore.

"Yeah," said Lumpus, happily, "I'll be there to help Alan with anything he needs. He's a big kid, and he'll know when he'll need my help."

"That's the spirit, sir," said Slinkman, "Now let's go get everything ready for Alan!"

"Right!" said Scoutmaster Lumpus, triumphantly, "Slinkman, call all the scouts and gather them by the flagpole. We've got a camp to spruce up!"

"Aye-aye, Sir," said Slinkman as he turned on the loud-speaker, "Attention, campers. Attention, campers: please report to the flagpole. Again, all campers please report to the flagpole. We have a special announcement today."

Meanwhile, in Jelly Bean Cabin, Lazlo, Raj and Clam were playing a card game when suddenly, they heard Slinkman's announcement.

"A special announcement?" thought Lazlo, "Wow, neat! I wonder what's going on?"

"Maybe we'll be roasting marshmallows by a big campfire tonight," Raj thought, hopefully. He visioned himself with all the other scouts, sitting by a campfire, eating toasted marshmallows. "So... heavenly," he said, dreamily.

"Or night picnic," said Clam.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Lazlo, "Let's head up to the flagpole."

"Flagpole," repeated Clam. You see, as you all know, Clam doesn't really talk too much, duh! Anyway, so off they set, running up to the flagpole to see what was so special about the announcement.

* * *

Okay, well I hope you liked the first chapter of my Camp Lazlo story. If anyone has any ideas on how I can make the story even better, by all means, let me know. By the way, I guess I didn't need to type in that thing about Clam being speech impediment, did I? LOL, I didn't think so.


	2. Edward's Aristocrats Frustration

Hey, guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I had a little trouble figuring out how I could have Camp Kidney spruced up for Alan and a few new scouts. Anyway, I hope you like chapter two of "How Lumpus Got His Groove Back!" Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of any new material for the rest of the story.

* * *

**Edward's Aristocrats Frustration**

While Slinkman was still rambling on and on about the special announcement, Chip & Skip were in Pinto Cabin with Edward, listening to a joke he heard from his brother.

"And finally, the family runs back to the center of the room and goes, 'TA-DAAAAH!'" said Edward as he choreographed the entire joke, "And the talent agent, he just sits there for the longest time, and _finally_, he says, '... Jeez, that's a heck of an act. What do you call it?' And the father says, 'the Aristocrats!'"

Edward waited with his arms stretched from side to side, hoping to hear Chip & Skip laugh, but unfortunately, not a titter came from either one of them. He gave a few chuckles, hoping that would get them to laugh, but they still remained silent.

Finally, Skip turned his attention to his brother and said, "I don't get it."

"Me neither," said Chip.

Edward lost patience. He got red in the face, and steam came shooting out of his ears as a high-pitched whistle sounded from them. Think of a tea kettle whistling after the water inside it has completely boiled. Finally, Edward shot up the ceiling like a rocket as the sound of a train whistle came from his vocal chords. He crashed straight through the roof and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO?" he shouted as he came back down inside the cabin, "Don't you dunderheads know a good joke when you hear one?"

Chip & Skip just looked at Edward, they were used to his constant anger and hollering. "It just wasn't funny, Edward," said Chip, bluntly.

"AAGGHHH! Forget it!" yelled Edward as he walk towards the door, "Let's just go see what's so special about this _'Special Announcement!'_" Chip & Skip just stood there and watched Edward open the door. Not even the flies could distract them from their long trace of thought. (Between you and me, they were trying to figure out how Edward's joke was supposed to be funny._ Hmph_, good luck, dopes.)

"Well," said Edward, still holding the door, "Aren't you two coming?"

Suddenly, a few silent chuckles could be heard from the Dung Beetles. Then their laughter grew louder, and louder, and louder, until finally, Chip & Skip were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"What the heck is so funny?" Edward griped as he let go of the door.

"Now I know why it's funny!" Chip guffawed, still rolling all over the floor.

"Me too," giggled Skip as he rolled along with his brother.

"What are you bozo's talking about?" Edward grumbled as he walked over to the dung beetles.

"Your joke!" said Chip & Skip together.

Edward let out a groan of excruciating disgust and walked out of the cabin and out to the flagpole while the Dung Beetles kept laughing their lungs out.

* * *

Okay, well, I hope you guys liked my second chapter. And for those of you who are under 15, I suggest you wait until you're older to hear the entire joke. Otherwise, you might cause a riot as big as the one on the South Park Movie. Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Anyway, the next Bean Scouts to hear Slinkman calling them are Samson, Dave and Ping-Pong. Can't wait until you see the trouble they'll get into. I'm not telling you what will happen, but I'll give you a hint: "Oh nerts! Not again!" (Speaking in singsong) Hope you like chapter 3!


	3. SMITS, Tacos, and a SprucedUp Camp

**Hey, dudes, here's my third chapter of "How Lumpus Got His Groove Back." Sorry it took so long to update, but I never got any ideas on how to make Camp Kidney look more, I don't know, lively. Seriously, people, I'm not that great of an author, and I need some help with my stories! Please, will you help me if you can? PLEASE?**

* * *

**SMITS, Tacos, and a Spruced-Up Camp**

Samson was dusting his "health buddies" when he and his cabin mates, Dave & Ping Pong, heard Slinkman on the intercom. "A special announcement?" he thought, "Wow, it's been a while since we've had one of those."

"I wonder what's going on?" Ping Pong said to Dave.

"You think we might be getting more cleaning utensils to sanitize the entire camp?" Dave asked his brother, teasing Samson.

"That seems logical," said Ping Pong. Dave and Ping Pong snickered as they walked out of the cabin, leaving Samson in a grouchy mood.

"Hardy-har-har!" he griped as he continued dusting his "health buddies."

"Hey, Samson," Dave called out, "If we see any Lysol in the store, we'll pick some up for you!" And the two walked off to the flagpole, laughing long and hard.

This made Samson even angrier than before. "Who needs them?" he muttered.

Meanwhile, Chip & Skip were still rolling on the cabin floor, laughing their lungs out. Suddenly, they stopped and looked up. "Hey, Skip," said Chip, "Wasn't something going on this morning?"

"You know," said Skip, "I was just thinking the same thing, Chip. I wonder what it was?" The Dung Beetles sat up on the floor, trying to remember what was happening while Edward told them his joke. They thought... and thought... and thought some more, but not a thought came into their heads. (No surprise.)

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above Skip's head. "Hey, I just thought of something," he said.

"What?" said Chip, "What were you thinking?"

"Remember what Edward said after he hollered at us?"

"Hmm... uhh... No, what did he say?"

"I think," said Skip, "He said something about a special announcement."

Chip thought again. Finally, another light bulb appeared above _his_ head. "Oh yeah," said Chip, "Now I remember. It's Taco Night at the Mess Hall."

"Taco Night?" exclaimed Skip, "Alright! Let's go!"

"Yeah, tacos rule!" And off they ran to the Mess Hall in hopes of eating their fill of tacos. Those poor Dumb Beet- I mean, "_Dung_ Beetles."

Back in Fava Cabin, Samson had just finished cleaning his "health buddies." "There you go, Nasal Allergy Buddy," he said to his nasal spray, "No dust on you to ruin your fine work." After that, he headed for the door and walked out of the cabin. Just then, a volleyball slammed into the back of his head, causing Samson to fall face-first on the ground. "Oh nerts," he said, "Not again!" Samson picked himself up and walked over to the flagpole. "SMITS must not be in a good mood today," he sighed.

Meanwhile, the Dung Beetles were standing in line at the Mess Hall, waiting for their tacos. "Why is it taking so long?" Chip finally yelled, "I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Skip said, crossly, "I want my tacos!" Just then, Skip saw something out the window. He walked over to it and looked out. "Hey Chip, look," said Skip, "The other scouts are standing by the flagpole."

"Really?" asked Chip, "Let me see." And he ran towards the window. Chip and Skip both watched the scouts gather around the flagpole, talking amongst each other.

"Why are they all standing out there?" asked Skip, "Don't they know it's Taco Night?"

Just then, an idea flew into Chip's head. "Hey," he said, "Maybe we're supposed to wait until nighttime until we get our tacos."

"Hmm..." murmured Skip, "That must be why they call it 'Taco Night.'"

"Let's go see what's going on." "Okay, then maybe we can get our tacos." And the Dung Beetles ran straight out of the Mess Hall to join the other Bean Scouts at the flagpole.

All the Bean Scouts kept talking amongst themselves. Dave and Ping Pong talked about how fussy Samson was with his collection of cleaning materials. The Lemmings chatted endlessly about some argyle gargoyle gargling Gershwin. Chip & Skip were talking to the other scouts about Edward's joke, much to their disgust. Lazlo Raj and Clam couldn't keep their minds off the special announcement, they were anxious to find out what was going on at Camp Kidney.

Finally, Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman walked up the Bean Scouts, carrying a briefcase.

"Okay, scouts," said Scoutmaster Lumpus, "May I have your attention, please?"

The scouts kept talking.

"May I have your attention, please?" Lumpus said again. But the scouts still wouldn't stop talking.

Lumpus finally lost patience. "Hey!" he shouted, "Will you all shut up and listen?" The Bean Scouts finally heard Lumpus and all was silent. "Okay," Scoutmaster Lumpus said with a smile, "Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Why are we all out here when should be doing what's scheduled for today's activities?'"

"That's not what I'm thinking," Lazlo piped up.

"Oh... well anyway," continued Lumpus, "The reason why we're all gathered here today is because Slinkman and I have a very special announcement to make."

"This year," said Slinkman, "We're getting a few new campers here in Camp Kidney, and we all want to give them a big welcome."

"And by doing so," finished Lumpus, "I propose we do the following activities. Follow me." Lumpus lead the scouts over to the bulletin board, opened his briefcase, and got out a drawing board, magic markers, and a pointing stick. "Now, bear with me, scouts," said Lumpus as he hung the drawing board on the bulletin board. Then he took a magic marker and doodled on the drawing board. "There we are," he said to himself as he turned his attention back to the Bean Scouts.

"Alright, scouts, here's what we're going to do." He picked up the stick and pointed to one doodle on the top right. "First, we're all going to buy hardware and 2x4's to build more cabins."

"Uh, question!" interrupted Edward as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Edward?" Lumpus scowled.

"Where are we gonna get the money to buy it all?" asked Edward, crossly.

"Ooh, ooh! I know, I know, I know!" Lazlo piped up as he jumped up and down, excitedly. This made Lumpus crosser still.

"Yes, Lazlo?" he griped.

"We could have a barbecue down at Prickly Pines," suggested Lazlo, "And make a lot of food for the townspeople!"

"Hey," exclaimed Raj, "Great idea, Lazlo."

"Barbecue!" said Clam.

Slinkman could see that Scoutmaster Lumpus was starting to lose patience again. He cleared his throat in a dignified manner. "May we please stick with the plan?" he asked, patiently.

"Sorry, Slinkman," said the Jelly Cabin scouts, together.

"That's okay," replied Slinkman, "We just need to stay focused on the task at hand. Take it away, sir."

"Thank you, Slinkman," said Lumpus, "Anyway, to answer Edward's question, we'll figure out a way to organize a fund raiser. Until then, some of you will have to share your cabins with the new campers."

"WHAT?" shouted Edward, as if he couldn't believe what Lumpus had said, "No way! I am _not_ dealing with anymore cabin buddies!"

"Oh, come on, Edward!" called a scout from somewhere behind him. "Yeah," another scout called, "Come on, Edward! Lighten up!"

"Alright, look here," said Edward, "I've had just about enough of this crud! So here's how it's gonna go. You suckers can stay here and listen to all this dribble, but I'm going back to my cabin!"

"Edward," said Slinkman, firmly, "We all have to stay here and pay attention."

"No, no, no, no, no! You guys... nyah, me... nyah!" Edward protested, as he pointed to the two directions he mentioned earlier, "Screw you guys, I'm a goin' home!" And he walked back to his cabin, still fuming.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that long chapter I wrote. Stick around for my next one, it's gonna rock! (... I hope.)

~D-Blue


End file.
